ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
BreadTwist
BreadTwist (or sometimes BreadTwister, Full Contact Sandwich Tossing Twister, Sandwich Stacking Twister, or M. Night Shyamalan's Sandwich) is a homebrew physical game mashup using Twister along with the Sandwich Stacking Game produced by the small kids-oriented company Melissa and Doug, and incorporating rules found in the popular sandbag tossing game Cornhole. It was invented by members of the Quilt City Ogres in April of 2010 during the Egypt Wars gaming convention in Carbondale, Illinois. Two teams of two players each face off, with one player of each team standing beside an opposing player on each end of the Twister mat. One side of players are the sandwich tossers for one round, while the others are the catchers. The tossing team divides up the sandwich parts that come standard in the game, which results in each team having 7 sandwich items. These two players then throw, in the same order, these pieces towards the catchers while simultaneously trying to ruin the opposing players throw so as to ruin that team's catcher's chances of catching.. The catchers, wearing one or two bread mitts a piece depending on their preference, try to catch the pieces while simultaneously trying to steal or at least prevent the opposing player from catching his or hers. For every successful catch, including steals, the judge spins the twister wheel and those players have to begin twisting while catching. At the end of the round, the teams count how many they caught. All equal numbers are erased, with any one team's remaining balance counting as points towards total victory (for example: if team 1 caught seven and team 2 caught five, those five are eradicated and team 1 is left with two - equaling in two points). The first team to make it to 10 - or in some variants 21 - points wins. ;Some of the eccentric rules of this Twister variant include: :When a piece of the Sandwich Stacking game falls on the Twister Mat, it becomes a new spot available for use as it's nearest corresponding color. :If a piece falls off because of a opposing player's mitten touching it, then it may be replaced on. :Player may spend one caught piece to re-spin a twister roll. :Tournament play dictates that the proper throwing order is as follows: cheese, bologna, lettuce, pickles, peanut butter, jelly, and tomato. :Players must choose the closest logistically possible color from their starting side of the mat as possible, resulting in a slow "walk" closer to the throwers during a round. :A piece is still able to be "caught" if it has not hit the ground/floor/twister mat, meaning it can be caught off of shoes or the like. :When a player falls on the twister mat, that player ends the round and loses all caught pieces. ;Optional variants include: :Using a d4 in lieu of the Twister spinning board - rolling twice with the first role deciding body part (left leg, right leg, left hand, right hand) and the second role deciding the color (red, blue, yellow, green). :Using the sandwich cards from the Sandwich Stacking Game, resulting in a team getting a set number of bonus points for catching a sandwich drawn at random before the game starts. Video of Gameplay See Also *Twister External Links * Purchase the Sandwich Stacking Game * BreadTwist being played. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Games Portal → List of Games Category:Browse Category:Homebrew Category:Party Games